Teardrops On My Guitar
by XxSwingLifeAwayxX
Summary: songfic HinNar onesidedHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart


I think the song fits Naruto and Hinata, they'd be so cute together in my opinion!

review!

**_Disclaimer: _**i do not own Naruto or the song "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

_thoughts_

"speaking"

**_lyrics_**

* * *

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

"Hinata! How are you?" Naruto grinned jogging up to the petite girl.

"N-Naruto! I'm g-good and you?" Hinata replied blushing seeing him so close.

"I'm great so glad to see you!" He breathed looking at the sky Hinata's heart beat faster trying to stop herself from thinking maybe shewas the reason his day was great. "You're coming to eat Ramen later right!"

"Of c-course N-naruto-kun," she stuttered, trying to hold in her thoughts as her mind screamed for her to ask him out.

"Good!" her heart raced quicker, "I want you to meet this girl who is amazing! She's perfect!" He rambled oblivious to Hinata's smile falling.

**_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_**

**_And she's got everything that I have to live without_**

Hinata continued listening to Naruto describe this new girl excitedly.

_Gorgeous, talented, funny, confident... everything I'm not._

**_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz It's so damn funny_**

**_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_**

She looked up as Naruto went of topic, telling her memories of missions. She felt bubbly evertime he looked at her, she was so caught up with the butterfly feeling she bumbed into an old man. The man grumbled and Naruto made a face to the man's back. Hinata giggled at Nauto's antics. It was funny how he made her feel, usually she would be spilling apologies, but with Naruto she felt away from everything else. It was only her and him, no one else.

**_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_**

**_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_**

Before he left her at her door he combed through his hair. "Oh man Hinata, she's probably the best thing that has happened to me," he smiled having a far off look on his face.

"I-I'm glad N-Naruto-kun," She whispered and closed the door gently. She sank to the floor along the door as tears dripped from her chin.

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**

**_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_**

**_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_**

She loved him for as long as she could remember, and wanted him happy, even if it meant her not in his life.

**_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_**

She entered the ramen store a little hesitant about having to meet this girl. She took a few steps in the door and smiled as she saw Naruto waving, grin adorning his round face. He lifted himself out of his chair heading her way. She held her breath, holding down the blush attempting to stain her cheeks as he approached.

**_And there he goes, so perfectly_**

**_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_**

closer, she could see his every detail. To her he was the meaning of perfection. His eyes almost always filled with happiness, his teeth straight and white. His hair, playful like his personality. She wished she could be more like him, more... perfect. Naruto continued walking, not even seeing Hinata.

**_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_**

**_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_**

He past the shy girl, curious Hinata turned watching Naruto hug a brunette with grey eyes and twirl her. Her hair was slightly wavy, very loose and relaxed. She pecked him on the cheek and gave him a bright smile. Hinata hid her jealousy and disappointment, wondering if this girl knew just how fortunate she was. She was the girl that received all of his love, the one who could talk to him like no one else and stare all night in the depths of his eyes.

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**

**_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_**

**_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_**

Hinata wrung her hands together, biting her lip then walked to the table where the others were sitting. She took a seat near a window and kept gazing out into the sky, wishing she was the one holding Naruto's hand, the that could feel his lips on her own.

**_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_**

**_I'll put his picture down and maybe_**

**_Get some sleep tonight_**

Hinata left the ramen shop earlier than the rest, walking home alone. Once she made it to her room she switched off the light crawling under the sheets. She reached out and set his photo face down, hoping to get some rest.

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**

**_The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_**

**_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_**

She woke up seeing the picture down and sighed, a lone tear escaping her eyes. She blinked and stood up taking out her diary from under her pillow. She read a few pages in the diary, every page having some topic of Naruto in it. She returned the personal book back in its place and set out to the training grounds.

**_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_**

**_And he's all that I need to fall into..._**

She had always trained with him, tried doing as much as she could with him. Of course it never got her beyond just friends, she couldn't help but think of all the time she spent on him, but never regretted all those moments hearing his thoughts. Hinata reached the training ground where Naruto and her would spar. She looked up seeing Naruto and his girlfriend having a friendly match. Naruto caught her out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face her.

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._**

They're gaze met, and Hinata smiled before she turned walking away quietly. Once more a tear ran down her cheek as she left the two alone wishing she was the one he loved.

* * *

please review! the song is sad and so pretty usually I hate country but I love Taylor Swift 

hope you liked it!

(I'm sorry if i messed up anywhere, I'm really tired but wanted to get this out tonight since I'm going to NYC tomorrow)

* * *

-Pik 


End file.
